Marceline: A love story
by Bloody Pheonix
Summary: Bonnibel and Marceline have a night together. Totally inspired by Carmilla.


An unnatural hush had fallen over Bonnibel Bubblegum's lab. Years of experimenting in the lower levels of her castle had accustomed her to silence, but the spell of quietness that had befallen her private space was on ordinary silence. The rodents that usually scurried noisily in the block walls and down the darkest of passageways had gone deathly still, their squeaky language caught in their throats. She would be an idiot not to recognize the culprit of this disturbing crime.

"Marceline I know you're there just come out already." She called, taking a few steps away from her central table.

"Good to see you too, Princess." The Vampire Queen remarked dryly as she floated down from the high ceiling. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to catch you alone in here?" She smirked at her friend.

"I banned you from the lab twenty years ago Marceline," Bubblegum began. "you shouldn't be here at all. You could have knocked like everyone else. Or requested an audience, it works for Finn."

"It was seventeen years ago and how many time do I have to apologize for bumping into something?"

"You bumped into an entire rack of unicorn tears. Do you even realize how many diseases that could have cured?"

"Let's not argue about that, okay. That's all we do now and it's a drag. I'm sorry I broke your bottles of unicorn tears and I get that you're still mad because they would have helped a lot of people, but I can't unbreak them now, can I?"

"So why're you here then? Do you need something or are you bored and decided to come bother me as a form of entertainment?" Bonnibel asked icily.

Marceline huffed. "Look, I don't exist just to annoy you, y'know. I try to be friendly when all you do is play Ice Queen with me every opportunity you get. If it's really such a big deal I'll leave and-" The girl broke off and clutched her head with a groan, her levitation cut out, dumping her on the ground.

Despite het aloof attitude the pink princess came rushing to her side with a look of concern. "You're starving aren't you? When did you eat last? I swear if it was the last time you fed from me!" Marceline rubbed her now sore bottom with one hand and clutched at her forehead with the other.

"I've been snacking but there aren't a lot of red things I can drain in the Land of Ooo without Finn yelling at me. I mean I could totally take him but he and Jake are my buds.  
PB was aware of how dark her pink flush had gotten and that meant that Marci hadn't had a decent meal in nearly in a month.

"Is that what you came for? And why you're being all secret agenty about it?" She asked clinically. "You're going to have to feed now. Come on, I don't want either of us passing out in my lab." Bonnibel helped Marceline to a standing position.

"I'm good now. I can sneak up to your room no probs." The Vampire Queen inisisted shakily.

"Or we could walk up there instead of acting like criminals. You can barely stand as it is." The princess remarked. Marci narrowed her eyes and shoved herself away from her friend.

"I can levitate just fine." She sneered as she lifted off the ground.

"Fine, then float behind me. I just don't understand why you have to be so secretive about everything." Bonni replied, beginning to shrug out of her labcoat.

"Glob PB, I'm a vampire. We're evil creatures of the night. Been that way for thousands of years, the Land of Ooo hasn't existed for more than five hundred years. Old habit die hard, especially when those habits kept me alive."

Bubblegum turned to regard her. "I'm sorry Marceline. I don't think of how the things I say affect people."

The Vampire Queen started levitating backwards out of the lab. "It's whatever. You want a ride?" She offered with a smirk.

Bonni returned the smile. "Only if its free."

"It's never free, but I'm open to negotiation." Marci swooped to pick her friend up, they both giggled.

They floated lazily through the castle, high above the foot travel in the shadows of the ceiling. Marceline kept her eyes half-lidded, chartering their course by memory while Bonnibel snuggled into her chest trustingly. When they entered the Princess's room the vampire gently laid her on the bed.

"Dress comes off." She breathed, her fingers finding the carefully woven knots that secured the bodice of Bubblegum's gown. "But in the mean time." She broke off with a smile. PB leaned up and gave her a kiss, a chaste lingering metting of the lips. Marceline ran her tongure along the candy ruler's bottom lip. She grinned triumphantly as the first of many knots gave to her ministrations. Bonni's mouth opened, inviting her tongue to dance. The Queen of the Undead took the invitation gladly, sliding her tongue into the bubblegum flavored mouth of her friend and meeting its dancing partner. The second knot surrendered, ten more to crack. By the time the fourth knot was undone Marceline had detached herself from Bonni's mouth and moved to pressing hard kisses edged with teeth against the underside of Bubblegum's jaw. The princess was biting her bottom lip to keep herself from emitting any sound of pleasure. She was determined to change that, in truth that was the whole reason for the face sucking.

Draining color from a living being was painful for that being, on some level. The more tense a feeder was, the more pain that was caused. The more she would relax Bonni, the less pain it would cause her. Kissing was one of the best ways to release tension, so the was her usual route. The added bonus was that once her friend began letting out the soft whimpering sounds that signaled her complete surrender of her sense, the feeding was nearly painless. By her own estimation, Bonnibel would reach that point by the tenth knot.

Her lips trekked lower across Bubblegum's neck, her hard kisses giving away for more fluttery ones edged with unassuming flick of her tongue. They traced onto her collar bone, now becoming little nips soothed by wide swipes of her tongue. The tenth knot was slipping under her fingers but the candy ruler remained quiet. The Vampire Queen nussled the top of her friend's bodice before returning to the necking. She traced her path upward once again, determined to bring her friend into the desired state. She could feel the low hum in PB's throat as she let out breathy exhalations. This was cake. The final knot slipped, allowing an insistant tug to loosen the gown from the princess's torso. Marceline's mouth recaptured Bubblegum's once again as she guided her arms through the sleves.

The whimper that escaped Bonnibel's mount sent a satisfied shudder through the vampire. She broke the kiss anyway, gliding down the younger woman's body to pull the heavy, cumbersome garment from it. Her featherlight kisses, of course followed her. With the gown gone Bonni was clad only in a pair of white undies and a simplistic bra that that seemed to focus on compression. Marceline grinned down at her before finding and slipping her willing captive into a pair of fluffy pajama pants before taking up her mission again.

Now she brought out the secret of her arsenal. She trailed her soft fluttery kisses along the bottom edge of the bra, moving from rib to rib slowly. Bonni giggled, swatting lightly at Marceline who continued unperturbed, pressing her lips harder against the sides of her breasts. Her insisors sank shallowly into Bubblegum's flesh. She felt her friend fight a shudder of pleasure almost successfully.

Finally, she cinched it, moving her nips in a circular motion inward toward her nipple. Her ministrations slowed as she sunk her teeth gently into PB's areola. This time she pulled back slightly, allowing her tongue to coast along the very edge of her tumescent nipple.

"Please Marci, take it off!" She mumbled through a tortured moan. This brought only more of Marceline's devilish tricks as she tracked her bites back out and then into the nipple of the other breast. She drug the piece of fabric around to be able to access the clasp of the bra. With only her mouth she made short work of the five hooks protecting her prize.

"Bonni look at me." She requested, commanding her attention up to her friend's face. The candy ruler cracked one eye, then the other. "Are you ready? You know how this works, you know it'll hurt, for a while. Do you want this?" The pink woman used the tip of her index finger to guide Marceline's face to her's. She pressed her friend into a hard, demanding kiss. As the Vampire Queen broke the kiss, PB bit into her lip, drawing blood to drip into her mouth. She suckled for a few seconds before releasing the lips. "Yes." She whispered.

The older woman attacked Bubblegum with renewed hunger, bringing her teeth into play as much as her lips in her kisses. First her mouth, though she found her donor to be ardently returning her passion. She tracked lower, across a cheek, down Bonnible's jaw, into her neck, pulling her teeth to avoid making the princess noticeably. She sat back for a moment to admire Bubblegum's breasts, as was her habit at this point. Her clothing choice always masked the true size of Bonni's assets, though not by much. She gently ran her hands up P's soft abdomen to cup each of them gently. The pink swells of flesh filled each of her palms with a small bit escaping to the sides. Being made of bubblegum gave the feel of Bon's breasts a slightly more squishier feel than her own.

Princess Bubblegum arched into her palms with on of her customary sighs before Marceline slipped onto her side. She kissed a spot on Bonni's left breast lightly before sinking her fangs into the squishy flesh there. Bubblegum tensed for a brief instant before exhaling and relaxing into in it.

The initial penetration was a sharp deep pain like being stabbed with two large needles, which was usually the least painful part of the process. Next was a slow understated burn that dulled to a hot throb that spread across her shoulder and into her neck. After the first thirty seconds that pain dulled to a barely perceptible ache near the puncture sight. Marceline usually fed for five minutes before her skin faded to the nearly white color she sported at times. Today she was a little slower, taking eight minutes to detach herself. Bonnibel squirmed as the vampire pulled back, her fangs pulling free of the now pale flesh of her left breast with a brief flash of agony.

Marci kissed the wound gently, apologetically. "I was hungry, but I didn't want to hurt you. I kept it slow, but I might have been too slow." She brought her lips to Bonni's for a long moment. "It wasn't too bad, was it?" She inquired as she pulled back.

Princess Bubblegum shook her head as she propped herself up on her elbow. "It wasn't bad at all." She tugged the collar of her friend's shirt toward her, promting the Vampire to straddle her waist and lean forward. They kissed again, this one open mouthed and then once more with tongue. Their hands fisted in each other's hair, each crashing into each other savagely. Marceline pulled back panting and started pressing kisses to PB's throat with care. The Princess guided the Vampire back to her mouth for another seires of chaste kisses before turning them intimate again. Marci smiled against her lips before pulling back again. "Slow down Bubbles. You need to rest." She protested. "We'll cuddle, you'll sleep."

"You know I hate that nickname." The Princess murmurmed, shifting onto her side as Marceline slid off of her.

"Yeah, that's why I save it for scolding." She stood to find Bonni's shirt. "Where's it at?" She asked after scouring her friend's closet for the precious garment.

"Forget the shirt for tonight, just take your's off and we'll be even." PB commanded sleepily.

Marceline floated back over, pulling off her grey tank top and kicking off her jeans as she went. This left her clad in a pair of tattered boxers and bare breasted. Bonnibel smiled as she alighted carefully on the bed.

"Do you ever wear anything but those old things?" She teased.

"They were Simon's, he called them 'trunks' and said they were for swimming. The oceans were pretty dried up right after the mushroom war though so he never wore them. He left them behind the crown took over though. The strings pull tight so I can make them fit me." The Vampire Queen slipped under the covers with a nostalgic look. The princess wrapped her arms around her friend, pulling her into a comforting embrace. Their legs intertwined harmoniously. Bonnibel leaned into kiss the area just below Marceline's eyes where tears were beginning to track down. The tough woman snuggled into the candy ruler's neck.

"You know I love you Marceline, right?" Bubblegum whispered.

"Of course BubBubs." Marci mumbled from her clavical.

"Why're some of your songs so critical then?" She murmured.

The creature of the night pulled back to look her now white friend in her pretty pink eyes. "My music just comes to me when I'm experiencing strong emotion. It's embellished when it comes out most of the time. I was really hurt when I came up with ' I'm just your problem' and it was a result of that. I know what you feel just like I know what I feel. We're not a perfect match, I'm an immature prankster with a loose moral code and you're an overly hostile princess but we love each other. That's enough for me."

"I'm sorry that we can't tell anyone about this, but responsibility requires sacrifice. Sometimes you're just so frank that it scares me and I snap."

"I'm used to sneaking around Bonni, creature of the night and all." Marceline chuckled, kissing Bonnibel on the nose. "Now get to sleep."


End file.
